La historia de un demonio y una monja
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: La soledad que el demonio llamado Chrono "el pecador" estaba sufriendo era devastadora. Sin embargo, todo cambió el día que la conoció. Ella Rosette Christopher. Ella era una humana, era una monja, era incomprensible... Y también estaba sola.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer anti-derechos de autor: Los personajes son de _Daisuke Moriyama_. (Échale mano, a ver quién rayos es ese tío...)

A GemCia's _Chrono Crusade_ fanfic...

Se trata de un universo alternativo de esos. La época data los 1920 o 1930, pero nunca se sabe... Y el lugar de la acción es algún sitio donde la religión se tome muy en serio.

Normas de lectura de este fanfic:

-Cosas que se hablan-

"Cosas que se piensan, y que si no las piensa Rosette, puede oírlas Chrono" (esto ya lo explicaré...)

* * *

**LA HISTORIA DE UN DEMONIO Y UNA MONJA.**

Capítulo 1: El encuentro.

* * *

La madre superiora Kate observó perpleja cómo aquella tranquila mañana, una paloma entró volando por su ventana, se aposentó sobre la mesilla y cual si fuese un mensaje del cielo desapareció dejando una estela de plumas sobre la estampa de la santa María Magdalena.

* * *

La madre Kate espetó en voz alta a todas las hermanas -Hoy es el bicentenario de la santificación de nuestra patrona, y por tal motivo tendremos la tarea de repartir comida entre los más necesitados.

Rosette murmuró con desgana -¡Jo, qué rollo! Siempre trabajo...

-No obstante,- continuó la madre Kate -al ser una ocasión especial, solo, solo por esta vez, iremos a la plaza.

Ante esto, las oreja de Rosette se alzaron con interés y su rostro se iluminó de puro entusiasmo. Desde su entrada en el convento de clausura de Santa María Magdalena, hacía más de cinco años, ni ella ni ninguna de las hermanas habían salido al exterior. Todo lo hacían a puertas cerradas. Este discurso fué realizado hace un par de horas solamente.

Por eso, Rosette tenía ahora mismo un brillo especial en su cara, y saltaba de un lado a otro comentandolo con sus compañeras mientras lavaban la ropa. -¡El exterior! ¡Me pregunto si seguirá estando todo igual...!

La hermana Mary suspiró resignada -Es posible. Aunque...

La hermana Claire se extremeció y susurró temblorosa -¿Y si nos topamos con un hombre con malas intenciones?

La hermana Anna se encogió de hombros. -No tendremos tan buena suerte...

-¡Oye!- exclamaron las otras dos escandalizadas.

Ella las miró una por una, un poco avergonzada. -E... Es decir, no se fijarán en nosotras, estamos casadas con Dios y... además, estas ropas no...

Claire negó con la cabeza. -No lo entiendo, desde luego... Los hombres son demoníacos...

Rosette sabía porqué decían lo que decían. Anna había sido una chica bastante promíscua en su adolescencia, y aquello del voto de castidad no le acababa de agradar. Mary había enviudado al poco de haberse casado, siendo demasiado joven. Claire, sin embargo, temía a los hombres con toda su alma. Las tres eran monjas obligadas por sus padres.

En cambio, el destino de Rosette había acabado allí por voluntad propia. Era la única huérfana. La enfermedad de su hermano Joshua había empeorado hasta que terminó en aquel extraño coma, entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, y hasta la fecha no ha podido despertar. Rosette se instaló en el convento y rezó todos los días, esperando que algún día su hermano volviese a abrir los ojos, nunca perdiendo la sonrisa de su cara ni la esperanza de su corazón...

Pero aquel lóbrego lugar que era el monasterio de Magdalena, sin una sonrisa, ni luz, estaba minando gota a gota su vida. Tanto, que ha meses que no rezaba, y muchas noches oscuras y silenciosas una súbita tristeza la azotaba. Aquella cárcel debía ser su penitencia autoimpuesta.

-¿No lo sabéis?- continuó Anna, aunque Rosette hacía rato que había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Es verdad, había incluso olvidado que estaban lavando. -¿Saber qué?

-¡Se dice que esta salida está organizada únicamente porque la madre Kate ha tenido una aparición!

Mary parpadeó. -Qué raro...

Rosette se rió -¡Jaja, y os lo creéis!

-¡Es cierto!- continuó Claire. -¡Una paloma ha entrado a su cuarto de madrugada!

Rosette habló irónica -¡Sí, claro una paloma volando por la mañana es lo más raro del mundo!

* * *

Llegó la tarde esperada. Los músicos llenaban la plaza de alegría mientras todo tipo de mercaderes intercambiaban animales, dinero, telas, etc...

Una fila enorme se extendía hasta donde las hermanas se encontraban, repartiendo un plato caliente a todo aquel que se lo pedía.

El Sol deslumbraba a Rosette, que no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos. Le parecía una pena que ella tuviese que llevar aquel horrible atuendo que la cubría de pies a la cabeza e impedía que el Sol iluminase su piel, pero al menos se encontraba en el exterior. Era una gigantesca diferencia, estaba fuera por primera vez en cinco años. Tenía poco de que quejarse.

Fué un atardecer precioso. Las hermanas volvían al monasterio. Al entrar tras las puertas, cada una volvió a sus quehaceres... Hasta que dos horas más tarde, la alarma se extendió por todo el convento.

-¡¡Falta una hermana!!

El rostro de la madre superiora pronto se contrajo, y tras contarlas a todas, gritó -¡¡Rosette Christopher se ha perdido!!

* * *

Los feriantes habían recogido sus puestos y la plaza estaba más oscura, aunque las farolas permitían a los viandantes cruzar de acá para allá, hasta que pronto no hubo nadie más que Rosette. No se había perdido, es que no quería volver. Se sentó en un banco, demasiado libre y alegre para preocuparse de volver al monasterio. Sabía la riña tremenda que recibiría al volver, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Era libre por aquella noche.

Abrió los ojos hacia las estrellas y suspiró -Joshua... ¿Qué ha sido de tí? ¿Has podido despertar?

Una paloma descendió justo delante de Rosette. Ella parpadeó. ¿Una paloma de noche?

La paloma la miraba, desafiante. Rosette pensó "¡Te vas a enterar!" y se lanzó para cogerla, cayendo tontamente al suelo cuando la paloma se movió un poco.

Rosette se levantó y gritó -¡Esto es la guerra!- e inició una estúpida persecución tras la paloma, que se adentraba en la zona arbolada de la plaza...

* * *

Una paloma se había posado sobre su hombro. Él la miró y rugió. -¡Apártate, estúpida! ¿Qué haces volando de noche?- Cuando la paloma no se movió, él la miró con furia y gritó con los ojos "¡Soy peligroso! ¡Márchate!"

Justo en ese preciso momento, una mujer chocó bruscamente con él, cayendo los dos al suelo. Una mujer cubierta de los pies a la cabeza con un atuendo de novicia, y unos deslumbrantes ojos azules.

* * *

Había chocado con un chico. Tan concentrada había estado en la paloma que no notó su presencia. Se levantó disculpándose, roja como un tomate. -¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?

Era un chico que vestía una gigantesca tela marrón, bastante harapienta, que le cubría hasta casi los pies descalzos. Su despeinada cabellera larga era de un extraño color púrpura, pero lo más sorprendente fueron sus ojos rojos, del color de la sangre.

* * *

El chico parecía hipnotizado mirando la mano de la mujer. Estaba completamente quieto, sin acabar de comprender que la chica le estaba tendiendo la mano, ni tampoco porqué sentía calor en el rosto.

Rosette se preocupó realmente de haberle hecho daño, porque no se movía en absoluto, así que se arrodilló para comprobarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has roto algo?

La sangre le golpeaba furiosamente las mejillas. No lo entendía. No podía escucharla. Sus pensamientos no llegaban a sus oídos. De haberlo hecho, no habrían chocado.

-Estoy bien- dijo, cuando recordó cómo se hablaba.

Rosette sonrió diabólicamente. -¡Vaya, pero si resulta que hablas mi idioma!- ella le tendió de nuevo su mano -¡Venga, deja de limpiar el empedrado del suelo!

Él se dejó levantar, sintiéndose humillado. Perfecto, ahora una humana le tomaba el pelo.

-Mi nombre es Rosette. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Preguntó curiosa a unos penetrantes ojos rojos.

-...Chrono.

Rosette asintió. -Es peligroso ir de noche por la calle solo... ¿dónde están tus padres?

Chrono la miró, confundido. -¿Mis... padres?

Ella asintió. -Sí, tus padres. Venga, te ayudaré a buscarlos, seguro que andan como locos buscándote.- dijo, y le cogió de la mano. Chrono se apartó al instante, una chispa eléctrica había saltado. Rosette parpadeó.

-Vete, porfavor... Soy peligroso...

Rosette volvió a parpadear, incrédula. -¿Peligroso?- preguntó. No le parecía peligroso. Peligroso era un asesino con una motosierra, un violador maníaco, pero no un niño mal vestido. ¿Sería un ladrón? ¿Qué le iba a robar a una monja, que no tenía nada suyo? -Anda, no bromees, vamos a buscar a tus padres...

Chrono susurró incrédulo -¿Es que no te doy miedo?

Ella le miró de nuevo. Era un niño, aunque segundo a segundo pareciese menos desvalido y más fuerte, pero seguía siendo un niño. -¿Porqué me ibas a dar miedo?

Chrono examinó atónito su alrededor. Los pájaros, todos, habían huído. Ningún perro ni gato se había atrevido a acercársele. Ni siquiera los pocos humanos que le habían visto habían tenido el valor de dirigirle la palabra, huyendo despavoridos. ¿Es que esta era la unica humana tonta capaz de abrazar a la muerte sin abrir los ojos?

-No tengo padres.- explicó Chrono.

Rosette se sonrojó al instante, de la cabeza a los piés. -Lo... lo siento, debí suponerlo, siempre pienso que todo el mundo tiene familia... es un problema... ¿Te cuídan tus tíos?

Chrono negó con la cabeza. -Estoy solo.

Rosette se entristeció en extremo. ¿Cómo podrían dejar a un niño abandonado? Negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo injusto que era aquello. -Te llevaría al convento a pasar la noche, pero a las hermanas no les gustaría la idea... No dejan entrar a nadie en el convento, ni siquiera al repartidor...

-¡¡Rosette!!- se escuchó llamar desde el otro lado. Rosette se llevó las manos a la cabeza -¡Auhg, mierda, me van a encontrar! ¡No quiero volver, no quiero!- pataleó cual niña de ocho años.

Chrono clavó su mirada en el suelo. No podía oír sus pensamientos. ¿Tendría o no tendría miedo de él? Lo cierto es que el silencio alrededor de ella era agradable, pero ya comenzaba a oír el llamado de quienes la buscaban. Y apretó los puños con fuerza. -...¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?- preguntó.

Rosette iba a responder cuando...

-¡¡¡AQUÍ ESTÁS!!!- gritó Anna, cogiéndola del brazo. -¡¡Nos tenías preocupadas!!

La hermana Mary la seguía muy de cerca, advirtió a sus espaldas -¡Detened la búsqueda! ¡La hemos encontrado!

Claire se acercó -¡Rosette, cuánt...!- al reparar en la presencia de Chrono, un súbito pánico le entró. Era la sensación de estar cerca de la muerte, algo irracional. -¡¡¡UN HOMBRE!!!- chilló escandalizada.

Mary se contagió de esa sensación de miedo. Los ojos del chico eran extraños. Anna también lo sintió, aunque decidió que debía de ser por una tontería. -E... es de noche... y... ¡No es un hombre Claire, solo es un niño!

A pesar de ello, ninguna de las tres dejó de sentir miedo. Lo cierto es que había demasiado silencio para ser de noche, ni siquiera los grillos chillaban. Rosette las miraba de hito en hito. -¿Que os pasa? Oye Chrono, ¿qué...?- calló de pronto. Chrono no estaba. Se había ido.

En lo alto de la estatua, la paloma poco a poco iba tomando una forma más humana y bella, de rizos dorados y deslumbrantes ojos, llenos de alegría y sabiduría. Se alegraba de haber actuado. "Dos almas tan cándidas... Se estaban echando a perder. He hecho bien en presentarles..."

Y así, María Magdalena ascendió hacia la Luna envuelta en un manto de plumas blancas que iluminó la noche.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

NO, NO HE ABANDONADO MIS FANFICS... Es que... si abandono esta idea, no la haré nunca... Nunca dije que solo fuese a escribir fanfics de Ranma, es que esa es mi serie predilecta... Volveré pronto, aunque no lo puedo prometer...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer anti-derechos de autor: Los personajes son de _Daisuke Moriyama_. (Échale mano, a ver quién rayos es ese tío...)

A GemCia's _Chrono Crusade_ fanfic...

Se trata de un universo alternativo de esos. La época data los 1920 o 1930, pero nunca se sabe... Y el lugar de la acción es algún sitio donde la religión se tome muy en serio.

Normas de lectura de este fanfic:

-Cosas que se hablan-

"Cosas que se piensan, y que si no las piensa Rosette, puede oírlas Chrono" (esto ya lo explicaré...)

* * *

**LA HISTORIA DE UN DEMONIO Y UNA MONJA.**

Capítulo 2: La escapada.

* * *

Rosette estaba otra vez en su cuarto. Odiaba haber vuelto. Desearía poder salir. Echaba de menos a Joshua. Le gustaría volver a ver a Chrono. suspiró, se cambió al camisón blanco de dormir, apagó la vela y se tumbó en la cama.

Chrono se encontraba fuera, esperando. El ruido de las voces del convento le agitaba, pero sus pensamientos eran mucho más débiles mientras dormían, concediéndole un minuto de paz. Sería imposible encontrarla si pretendía escuchar sus pensamientos, pues resultaba que, hasta aquel día, era la única persona cuyos pensamientos no podía escuchar. Así pues, intentaba en vano centrar su atención en una sola de las voces que lograse darle una pista sobre dónde se encontraba ella.

Pasaron los minutos. El ruido era ya solo un leve murmullo; no había nadie despierto. Decidió buscar, una a una, cuál sería su habitación.

* * *

Rosette se estremeció por la brisa. Decidió que debería cerrar la ventana. Estaba harta de llorar por Joshua.

Entonces le vió. Se encontraba allí, apoyado en el alféizar, con su rostro y cabellos iluminados a la luz de la luna.

-¿...Eres un ángel?

Chrono tuvo que reirse. Una risa sorda y apagada. Susurró irónico -Precisamente eso... No podrías estar más equivocada.

Rosette se asomó a la ventana, para asegurarse de que su habitación seguía estando a cuatro pisos de altura. Era imposible escalar por la empedrada pared exterior. La vista conducía a un paisaje natural, con montañas y bosques, pues el edificio se encontraba en las afueras. Le soltó enfadada -¿Cómo has subido? ¿Porqué me has seguido?

-¿En serio no te doy ni una pizca de miedo?

Rosette le contestó -Pues... no. No sé porqué deberías darme miedo... Eres muy raro... En fin...- suspiró, derrotada, echándose sobre la cama. -Probablemente estoy durmiendo ya, así que es una tontería cerrar la ventana o preguntárme porqué estás aquí. Intentaré soñar que estoy afuera. Este sitio dejó de ser agradable hace años...

Chrono descendió al suelo con un ligero tap sobre el azulejo. -Yo puedo llevarte.

Rosette se sentó en la cama como si la hubiesen pinchado, asustando a Chrono. -¿¿¡DE VERDAD!??- gritó con los pulmones.

Él se puso rígido de golpe. Sus puntiagudas orejas le decían que habían despertado a la hermana del cuarto contiguo. Hizo a Rosette un gesto de silencio, que duró un par de minutos hasta que volvió a dormirse.

-Con una condición- le susurró Chrono. Ella se encontraba más y más intrigada con cada segundo que pasaba. Chrono sacó de entre su capa un pañuelo rojo con tres adornos dorados. -Ponte esto en los ojos y no te lo quites.

-¿Eh? Eso no es justo- Protestó Rosette. -No es divertido no ver las cosas.

-Podrás quitártelo cuando hayamos llegado, pero no antes.- espetó Chrono, decidido.

Rosette miró la cinta con mala cara, pero al final se cubrió los ojos con ella. -Está bien...

Tendría que confiar en sus otros cuatro sentidos. Sintió una mano sujetar su espalda, y otra levantarla del suelo. Se sonrojó. ¡Estaba en los brazos de Chrono! Y, extrañamente se sentían más fuertes y grandes, y ella se encontraba más alta.

-¿No irás a hacerme nada indecente, eh?- preguntó Rosette de broma. Chrono se avergonzó tanto que Rosette pudo ESCUCHAR su sonrojo.

Sintió que andaban hacia la ventana. Escuchó su voz, más grave que hace unos momentos, advertirle -¡Agárrate fuerte!

Un soplo de aire la golpeó en el rostro. Se sintió suspendida en el vacío, subiendo y bajando constantemente de altura con un sonido parecido al batir de alas de un águila. Solo tuvo dos segundos para preguntarse fascinada qué estaba pasando, antes de rodear con un brazo su cuello y con otro su cintura. si no fuese imposible, diría que Chrono había crecido y que ambos estaban volando.

Intentó apartar la venda, solo para atisbar lo que ocurría.

-¡¡Ni lo intentes!!- amenazó Chrono, con un rugido tan alto que Rosette se quedó congelada.

Al cabo de unos instantes fué depositada suavemente en el suelo, y se quitó el pañuelo bruscamente. -¡Oye Chrono, tienes que explicarme...!

Chrono por detrás le cubrió los ojos con las manos. -¡Dije que no mirases! Espera unos segundos...

Su voz sonaba cansada. ¿Qué tipo de esfuerzo habría hecho? ¿Es que ella pesaba demasiado o qué?

Le escuchó sentarse. -Ahora... ya puedes.

Luego abrió los ojos. La Luna iluminaba un lago de agua clara, rodeado de árboles. Al fondo, se apreciaban unas montañas. Tomó el aliento y volteó. Allí, al fondo, se encontraba el Convento, erguido entre la maleza. ¡Era el valle que veía todos los días desde su ventana!

-¡Esto es precioso!- exclamó en un murmullo. -¡No sabía que pudiera soñar estas cosas...!

Chrono sonrió. "¿Aún cree que está durmiendo? Esta humana..." -No es un sueño. Estás aquí.

Rosette lo pensó unos segundos. Luego se pellizcó el brazo. Dolía. -¡Auh!

Chrono negó con la cabeza. Era ridículamente estúpida. No preguntaba. No temía. No hacía nada de lo que esperaba que hiciese nadie. Rosette se abalanzó para abrazarlo. -¡¡Gracias, muchas gracias!!

Chrono estuvo quieto por mucho tiempo. Era agradable. Ella era caliente. Nada que ver con el frio del aire, de su casa, de la soledad... Ninguna voz en su cabeza, nadie molestándole, silencio...

La estrechó suavemente entre sus brazos. -Cuando quieras...

Bruscamente ella se separó, lanzándose al agua. -¡Jajaja, está más fría de lo que creía!- gritó al pequeño demonio.

Chrono se había sentado, medio decepcionado por haber perdido su toque, cuando de repente...

¡SPLASH!

Se encontró completamente empapado. El poncho y el pelo se le habían pegado completamente al cuerpo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se rió maléficamente Rosette desde el agua. Chrono temblaba furioso de los pies a la cabeza.

-¡Te vas a enterar!- rugió con un destello rojo en sus ojos.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, el frío que hacía debido al viento era descomunal. Chrono había encendido un fuego y Rosette estaba, casi en vano, intentando calentarse. "Estúpida... ¿A quién se le ocurre saltar al agua?"

-¡Te... he... gana.... do...!- exclamaba Rosette entre el castañetear de los dientes. Era cierto. Lo había mojado completamente. Esto cabreaba aún más al demonio, que negaba con la cabeza. No solo era inconsciente, sino cascarrabias.

-Se acabó... Creo que tienes demasiado frío, te llevaré a casa.- dijo, quitándose el poncho. A pesar de ser un niño, era fornido y musculoso. Rosette se preguntó si sería sano tener semejante musculatura a tan temprana edad.

-No tengo frío.- afirmó Chrono. Rosette parpadeó, extrañada.

-¿Porqué has dicho eso?- Ni siquiera había pensado por un segundo que él fuera a tener frío.

Chrono puso la tela, que extrañamente estaba seca, alrededor de la chica para protegerla del frío, y colocó de nuevo la venda sobre sus ojos. -Porque... es lógico. Debería tener frío.

Rosette negó con la cabeza. -Después de viajar a sitios tan lejos de esta forma tan rara, nada se me hace raro.

Unos momentos después se sintió nuevamente en el aire. No tenía miedo. Chrono parecía diferente mientras volaba. Aquello sí le parecía extraño.

Cuando fué depositada en el suelo, se quitó la venda de los ojos. -Oye Chrono, dime có...

La habitación estaba vacía. Estaba ella sola. -...mo...

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer anti-derechos de autor: Los personajes son de _Daisuke Moriyama_. (Échale mano, a ver quién rayos es ese tío...)

A GemCia's _Chrono Crusade_ fanfic...

Se trata de un universo alternativo de esos. La época data los 1920 o 1930, pero nunca se sabe... Y el lugar de la acción es algún sitio donde la religión se tome muy en serio.

Normas de lectura de este fanfic:

-Cosas que se hablan-

"Cosas que se piensan, y que si no las piensa Rosette, puede oírlas Chrono" (esto ya lo explicaré...)

* * *

**LA HISTORIA DE UN DEMONIO Y UNA MONJA.**

Capítulo 3: La enfermedad.

* * *

-¡¡AAAAATCHÚUUMM!!- estornudó Rosette.

-¡Jesus! Vaya resfriado has pescado...- contestó la hermana Claire. Y no era solo un resfriado lo que había cogido. Lavando la ropa, descubrió una rana en la capucha de la cabeza. "¡Estúpida salida nocturna! ¡Voy a matarte, Chrono!" gritó mentalmente, mientras continuaba su tarea.

-...Dicen que el Domingo va a venir el padre Remmington a oficiar la misa.- comentó Anna, cual si fuera casualidad. Claire se extremeció. A pesar de que solo podrían verle a través de los barrotes de madera, era un hombre.

-¡...Sí, está muy bueno!- le susurró Anna a Claire, y mil imágenes indecentes acudieron a su vista. A continuación añadió -¡¡...y es muy ...fuerte!!

-¡¡Anna, deja de asustar a la pobre!!- la reprendió Mary. -¡Podrías consolar un poco a Rosette!

Anna se lamentó -¡Es verdad...! Lo había olvidado... Sigues castigada en tu cuarto. Aún no me has contado cómo conseguiste engañar a la madre superiora en la plaza...

Rosette recordó con dolor las cuatrocientas avemarías y ochocientos padresnuestros seguidos que la madre Kate la obligó a rezar en su presencia. Gracias a Chrono, creía que lo había olvidado. "Noooo... aquí está mi 'amiga', para recordármelo cada dos minutos..."

-Por cierto Rosette, ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Continuó cosiendolo. "¿Debería deciros que es de Chrono...? ... Naaaw..." -Lo encontré por ahí...

* * *

Chrono esperó de nuevo a que la noche cubriese la luz y las hermanas estuviesen dormidas. Quién lo viera... ¡Un demonio entrando en un convento!

Con un último silencioso batir de alas, se adentró en el cuarto de Rosette por la ventana. Las luces estaban apagadas. La llamó al cabo de un par de segundos. -Rosette...

-ZZZzzzzz...- se escuchó en la cama.

"Está durmiendo ya..." se lamentó Chrono. Al acercarse a la cama, se tropezó con una silla. Encendió la vela sobre la mesilla y descubrió que sobre la silla estaba su poncho, limpio y con los rotos cosidos. -Vaya...

Se lo puso en seguida. Que ella se hubiese molestado parecía darle un toque especial a su ropa. Se acercó a ella. -Gracias....

Ella se revolvía en la cama. Al parecer, no estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable. Temblor y sudor no son compatibles. Retiró la mano de su frente "¡Está ardiendo!"

Cerró la ventana y buscó por su cuarto rápidamente algo con lo que bajar la fiebre tan alta que la chica tenía, pero no encontró nada.

Abrió con sumo silencio la puerta chirriante del pasillo y se adentró en el laberinto que era aquel edificio. A izquierda y derecha, todas las paredes y puertas eran iguales, oscuras y aústeras. Encontró la cocina en la planta baja. Cogió un poco de agua. Ahora, solo tenía que subir los cuatro pisos hasta la desatendida Rosette. Nadie acudía a atender a la hermana enferma. Le enfadó muchísimo que pudieran saberlo y estar ignorándola.

Le puso una bolsa con agua fría en la frente. La rubia sudaba, y su camisón blanco se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel. Chrono la tapó con la sábana.

Rosette estaba encerrada en su mundo de ensueño, y mientras la fiebre la atacaba incesantemente, susurró un nombre -Chrono...

Chrono se congeló. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Era evidente que aún estaba durmiendo. Un cálido sentimiento se apoderó de él.

-Chrono... Idiota.

Durante unos minutos estuvo completamente inmóvil, hasta que al fin estalló en una risa floja. Aquello le pilló desprevenido.

Rosette no dijo nada más. Continuó dando vueltas en la cama, sumida en su enfermedad.

Pasaron las horas, Chrono estuvo todo el tiempo al pié de la cama, contemplando su rostro en sueños, a veces inquietos, a veces más tranquilos. De vez en cuando parecía que murmuraba algo. Nunca había encontrado una vista igual de hermosa.

El sol estaba comenzando a salir, y sus rayos iluminaban con fuerza los rincones de todas las habitaciones. -¡Maldición!- se quejó Chrono. Si tardaba mucho en irse, las hermanas le verían. Apagó el despertador antes de que comenzara a sonar.

"¿Qué hago...?" se preguntó Chrono. Rosette estaba enferma. Quería llevársela de allí, que tuviera tiempo para recuperarse. Vigilarla y saber que estaría bien, este era su plan, pero a pesar de todo ella era humana. Las demás se preocuparían por ella. Querrían, y sin duda, sabrían cuidarla. "Maldición... los humanos son demasiado frágiles."

TOCTOC.

Tocaron a la puerta. Ésta se abrió lentamente, chirriando con una fuerza increíble. La hermana Mary se asomó al interior de la habitación, mirando a un lado y a otro con ojo cauteloso. Rosette podía enfadarse muy fácilmente por invadir su intimidad. Además, justo hace un momento había sentido una presencia aterradora. -Rosette, ¿Estás despierta?

Rosette seguía tumbada en la cama. Mary la destapó enfadada. -¡Arriba, gandula!

Pronto notó que no estaba bien. Contuvo el aliento y salió gritando -¡¡Rosette está enferma!!

Chrono salió de debajo de la cama. Le alivió saber que no a tenían desatendida porque sí. Aún así, no quería alejarse de ella... Solo por si acaso.

* * *

-¡...Tengo hambre...!- gimoteó Rosette medio dormida.

-¡¡Ha despertado!!- gritó alguien, asustando a la convaleciente.

-Toma, aquí tienes.- escuchó otra voz, y alguien puso una bandeja con un plato caliente sobre sus rodillas.

Rosette abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe gritando a todo pulmón -¡¡¡CHRONO!!!

Se había dormido esperándole, exhausta. Y, con este repentino despertar, había lanzado el plato de sopa sobre la hermana Anna, que ahora gritaba de un lado para otro -¡¡¡¡¡QUEMA!!!!!

En un segundo vistazo, descubrió que el sol estaba demasiado bajo para ser por la mañana, y en un tercer vistazo encontró a las tres hermanas en su cuarto.

Chrono, que estaba esperando impaciente colgado fuera de la ventana cualquier noticia sobre su mejora, al oír su nombre se había soltado y dado un golpe tremendo contra el suelo.

* * *

Rosette repitió por tercera vez aquella noche -¡Que no, que estoy bien, me siento bien, id a dormir a vuestras camas que yo haré lo mismo!

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Claire retórica. Rosette asintió, y al fin la dejaron sola en su cuarto.

A decir verdad, todavía tenía un poquito de fiebre, pero prefería estar sola. Toda la tarde, nada mejor que hacer que preguntarle por Chrono. Nadie había pasado por alto que había pronunciado su nombre varias veces mientras sufría. Al parecer, recordaban con claridad al chico "aterrador" de la plaza. Seguía sin ver lo que tenía de atemorizante. Era divertido.

-Veo que ya estás mejor.- dijo Chrono, apoyado en la ventana. Había aparecido tan sigilosamente como las dos noches anteriores.

Rosette sonrió -Muchas gracias...

-¿...Porqué?- preguntó confundido. No había hecho nada que lo mereciese.

-Por estar aquí conmigo anoche. Muy amable.

-¿Estabas despierta?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Naaa, pero la silla está vacía.

Chrono contuvo la risa floja. Se le hacía extraño sonreir tan a menudo.

-Te diría que hoy también quiero salir...- comenzó Rosette a decir -Pero probablemente aceptarías. Saldríamos de aquí, subiría mi fiebre y probablemente mor...

-¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO!!- rugió Chrono, adoptando una postura animal, listo para saltar sobre ella y cubrirle la boca él mismo. Había perdido la sonrisa en un instante. "No pienso ser el responsable de tu muerte... ¡Me niego a matarte!"

-¿Porqué no puedo decirlo? ¡Es mi boca, y diré lo que quiera!- refunfuñó en la cama, cruzando los brazos. Aún así, abandonó el tema. Por desgracia, el ambiente relajado se había tensado a tal punto que el silencio era incómodo, pero el mas leve sonido dolía al ser escuchado.

-Bueno... ya estás mejor.- comentó Chrono.

-Sí...

...

...

...

-¿Puedo/puedes quedarme/quedarte?- preguntaron ambos a la vez, mezclando las palabras y los sonidos.

Rosette comenzó a reir. Chrono se rascó la nuca, incómodo. -Supongo que eso es que sí...

-¡Y espero que vengas todos los días que puedas!- le recriminó Rosette, como si ella pudiera mandar sobre él. -¡Porque el día que faltes...!- amenazó crujiendo los nudillos. Él se rió con ganas, porque realmente se había sentido intimidado.

Rosette le tiró del pelo repentinamente, sentándole sobre la cama -¡Y ahora ven aquí, deja que te arregle esto! Lo tienes hecho un desastre...- comentó acerca de su pelo, mientras sacaba unas tijeras del cajón de su mesilla.

Chrono negó con la cabeza. Estúpida humana, pensó mientras sonreía.

Y así, fué la primera vez que Chrono, el aterrador demonio condenado a existir, cuidó, trató y acompañó a una enferma monja hiperactiva llamada Rosette.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer anti-derechos de autor: Los personajes son de _Daisuke Moriyama_. (Échale mano, a ver quién rayos es ese tío...)

A GemCia's _Chrono Crusade_ fanfic...

Se trata de un universo alternativo de esos. La época data los 1920 o 1930, pero nunca se sabe... Y el lugar de la acción es algún sitio donde la religión se tome muy en serio.

Normas de lectura de este fanfic:

-Cosas que se hablan-

"Cosas que se piensan, y que si no las piensa Rosette, puede oírlas Chrono" (esto ya lo explicaré...)

* * *

**LA HISTORIA DE UN DEMONIO Y UNA MONJA.**

Capítulo 4: La cena

* * *

El padre Remington oficiaba misa aquel día. Todas estaban atentas, rezando y diciendo sus oraciones.-...tu reino, hagase tu voluntad aquí en la Tierra como en el...- y cosas así se escuchaban. Rosette mantenía la boca cerrada, escuchando aquel barullo de rodillas, entre las hermanas Mary y Anna. Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, aquella postura era humillante, y el discurso era demasiado imperativo para su gusto.

"¿Cómo lo hará para viajar de esa manera?" se preguntó Rosette. Tras muchas deliberaciones, había decidido que Chrono había inventado un metodo para viajar volando, solo que en vez de utilizar un globo, (por lo que podía oir) era más parecido al método que utilizaban los pájaros. Luego pensó que era una estupidez, porque Chrono era demasiado joven para ser un inventor. Quizá fuese un mago, y utilizase magia. Aquello tendría sentido, pues cosas inexplicables suelen dar miedo, y él había preguntado más de un millón de veces si ella le temía.

-¡¡...Y LIBRANOS DEL MAL!!- le gritó en la oración la madre superiora Kate al oído, haciendo que saltase hacia atrás. No solo no rezaba ni prestaba atención, es que estaba diciendo en voz alta cosas sobre magia y hechicería. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, que se sonrojó hasta las orejas, de donde la madre superiora la agarró y arrastró hacia afuera ladrando algo así como -...tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, y acabas de meterte en un buen lío del que saldrán muuuuchas más tareas...

* * *

Chrono caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. A su paso, los peatones se retiraban, quizás sin saberlo o quizás intuyendo su naturaleza, pero al fin y al cabo era notable la senda que se abría por delante suyo en un ambiente tan abarrotado de personas.

Algo brillante cayó al suelo justo ante él. Se le había caído a una mujer pelirroja de larga cabellera. Chrono lo levantó del suelo. -¡Eh, perdone, se le ha caído...!- gritó, pero fué inútil, porque pronto se perdió entre la multitud. Con todas las voces allí presentes y todos los pensamientos que no quería escuchar, le fué imposible decir dónde se había metido.

Era una esmeralda, una joya. Chrono la miró por delante y por detrás. Intentó morderla, pero no era comestible. Expertos a su alrededor pensaron que estaba evaluando su precio. Quizás así fuera, porque pronto entró a una casa de empeños con una idea en mente.

* * *

Se hizo la noche. Rosette se tumbó sobre su cama con un estrepitoso crujir de muelles del colchón.

Chrono apareció al poco tiempo en la ventana. -¿Estás durmiendo?- preguntó con cautela.

Rosette se encogió de hombros, aún tumbada. -¡¡LA ODIO!! ¡¡¡MUCHO!!!

Chrono no sabía ni por asomo de quién estaba hablando. El estómago de Rosette rugió cual león feroz. Era obvio que la habían dejado sin cenar. Se rió suavemente -¿Vienes conmigo esta noche?

La tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos. -Cúbrete los ojos- ordenó.

Rosette sentía demasiada curiosidad para dejar pasar esto por mucho tiempo. ¿Porqué debía cubrirse los ojos?

Esta vez, tras finalizar la extraña sensación de ser transportada por el vacío, al quitarse el vendaje de los ojos descubrió la plaza. Estaban en un lugar bastante oscuro, pero estaba segura de que era la plaza.

-Acompáñame, vamos a comprarte un vestido.- dijo Chrono.

La chica entrecerró los ojos. -Jo, qué rollo...

-Vamos a cenar a un sitio elegante.- inquirió el muchacho.

-¡¡¡HABERLO DICHO ANTES!!!- gritó Rosette emocionada, arrastrando al pobre Chrono en una dirección cualquiera. Después se daría cuenta de que no sabía a dónde iban.

* * *

Satella Harvenheit maldijo en la tienda de empeños. Le había perdido la pista al demonio. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. El muy estúpido... (O quizás demasiado listo) había empeñado la joya que la habría guiado hasta él.

* * *

Rosette salía de una tienda con un flamante vestido rosa, cuya tela tenía un escote espectacular y una abertura por la pierna derecha. Lo acompañaban unos guantes, y, cuando descubrió la increíble suma de dinero que Chrono tenía encima, decidió añadir unos zapatos de cristal.

Lo que el chico no esperaba fué que le vistiera a él. Tragándose toda la vergüenza que no creía que pudiera poseer, Rosette escogió para él una elegante capa roja sobre una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos. Al parecer, la moda infantil no tenía mucha variedad en cuanto a la longitud de los pantalones, pensó Chrono con fastidio al notar las medias. Era tan... estúpido.

Y lo peor era que ya contaban siete las veces que la humana se reía de él por eso.

Le había recogido el cabello en una trenza, adornándolo con un lazo amarillo. Empezaba a sentirse una muñeca.

-¿Entonces adónde vamos a cenar?- preguntó Rosette, a quien el demonio guiaba tomando suavemente su mano.

Pronto, Chrono dejó de andar, mirando un edificio en concreto, y dijo -Al sitio más caro de toda la ciudad.

* * *

La azotea del edificio tenía un rincón bastante discreto, que permitía observar las luces de la ciudad y del cielo, a la vez que ofrecía una intimidad considerable. La mesa de la que disponían se encontraba apartada completamente del resto de los comensales. La presencia de Chrono, aún arreglado para la ocasión, era perturbadora a un nivel incomprensible. El camarero rogaba porque no le llamaran muchas veces.

-¡Oye, tú!- le gritó otra vez Rosette al pobre señor. Éste volvió a la mesa, resignado.

-Quiero otro plato de esto tan bueno, y más relleno. ¡Y algo fresco para beber!

-Como mande la señorita- el camarero se inclinó, recogió los ocho platos vacíos sobre la mesa y volvió al interior del edificio.

Rosette comía, y comía, y comía más, y más comía. Y Chrono la miraba comer como el experto que contempla una obra de arte. Las flores quizá estaban de más, pero las velas iluminaban su rostro de una forma angelical.

Aquel vestido le permitía ver su cuerpo. Le dejaba contemplar una belleza sin igual. Una piel blanca y suave, y un cabello rubio, brillante como el sol. Pensó en pasear su mano entre los sedosos mechones. Luego se vió a sí mismo acercándose a aquel cuello tan perfecto, y atisbar su silueta por entre las montañas de su pecho. Y después...

Chrono escondió su cara. Debía de estar completamente loco. Aunque nunca había creido tener la mente sana. Una humana no lo soportaría. Él la destrozaría sin pretenderlo.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- Rosette dejó de comer y cogió su mano. Esa calidez suya le acompañó otra vez.

-...

Prefería callar. Los humanos son felices en la ignorancia. Y él también.

Porque en el momento en el que supiera lo que era, la habría perdido para siempre. Habría perdido la única compañía posible para su existencia.

Rosette indagó en sus ojos rojos, llenos de tristeza. Examinó su silencio. Y volvió a pensar en todos los sucesos raros acontecidos desde que le vió. Y una duda caló en su interior.

-Chrono...- suspiró, tomando sus mejillas para que la mirase a los ojos.

-¿...qué eres?

Él miró sus ojos azules. Y en su reflejo los comparó con sus ojos rojos. Se vió a sí mismo. No era la bestia, no era el monstruo. Era un niño que estaba completamente perdido.

Vulnerable. Débil. Solo.

Se levantó bruscamente. La silla cayó al suelo. Los platos también. Su ruido alborotó a los pocos comensales presentes en aquel lugar.

No podía soportarlo. Cerró los ojos. Sus oídos se llenaban con los pensamientos nocivos de aquellos seres. "¿Será maleducado?" "¡Es un niño muy violento, esa chica debería meterlo en vereda!" "¡Da miedo, seguro que la maltrata!" "...¿no pueden hacer menos ruido?

Chrono se cubrió los oídos, pero aún así, seguía escuchando las voces. Maldijo a los humanos -Nos vamos.

Rosette no lo entendía. -Pero... tú aún no has comido nada.

-¡Nos vamos!- repitió Chrono, en un tono más imperativo. Rosette cruzó los brazos y bufó. No tenía porqué pagarlo con ella. Le ocurría algo, pero no se lo quería decir.

Chrono, al ver que no se movía la chica de la silla, la cogió rudamente por la muñeca y la empujó hacia la puerta.

-¡¡Eh, qué haces!!- protestaba la chica gritando. No era la única protesta que recibía Chrono. Cientos de pensamientos le estaban atacando ahora, todos centrados en la escena. "¡¡Eso no está nada bien, alguien debería hacer algo!!" "¿¿Porqué existe semejante escoria??" "Niños de papá... ¡Tratan a las mujeres como basura!"...

Necesitaba silencio urgentemente. Era absolutamente necesario, por el bien de todos los presentes, que encontrara una forma de calmarse.

Dejó absolutamente todo el dinero que tenía, que no era poco, sobre el mostrador, y llevó a la chica al callejón más cercano, donde le cubrió los ojos rápidamente, y de inmediato Rosette sintió que se alejaban de allí. El ruido de la ciudad ya no se apreciaba, solo el sonido cortante del viento por la gran velocidad.

-¿Chrono?- preguntó cautelosa.

Él no respondía. Ya no oía ninguna de aquellas agobiantes voces. La mente de Rosette, como siempre, silenciosa, le ayudaba a mantener la calma, pero sentía impotencia, porque no podía explicarle qué le sucedía. No debía.

Chrono se encontraba tan ensimismado que no percibió el momento en el que Rosette descubría sus ojos azules y luego su mirada se clavó en la de él. Había olvidado cómo respirar.

Un hombre adulto, fornido y musculoso la llevaba en brazos. Sus alas eran negras y enormes como la oscura noche. Sus puntiagudas orejas quedaban pequeñas en comparación con los cuernos que asomaban entre sus morados cabellos, que bailaban al son del viento. Sus uñas estaban casi tan afiladas como sus dientes. Era el ser más bello y hermoso que jamás había visto. Se quedó paralizada observándolo. Era increíblemente guapo. Comenzó a temblar. Era aterradoramente seductor.

Era Chrono.

Sus ojos rojos hervían furiosos, mientras un miedo profundo se anclaba en su interior, helándole la sangre -¡TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS ESO!

Ella se revolvió en sus brazos, intentando encontrar su voz. -No... no das... miedo... Era... solo era...

El rojo era solo una delgada linea roja que dió paso al dorado sustituto de la parte blanca de los ojos. Chrono temblaba con ella. -...Estás mintiendo.- sentenció antes de estallar -¡¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO, MALDITA SEA!!

Rosette comprendió que ahora iba a morir, a estrellarse contra el suelo desde una altura enorme. Caía tan deprisa que costaba respirar. Costaba incluso pensar. -Joshua...

Sentía no poder volver a ver a su hermano. Una pesada sonrisa cruzó su rostro -Chrono...

* * *

Chrono descendió en picado, con el corazón en un puño. Furioso con ella. Mil veces más furioso sonsigo mismo. La había soltado cegado por la rabia.

Su latido era desesperado, y eclipsaba cualquier otro sonido. Gritó al avistarla, poco antes de estrellarse contra el suelo -¡¡ROSETTE!!

Un zapato de cristal se estrelló contra una roca, rompiéndose en cientos de fragmentos.  
Rosette tuvo más suerte. La recogió de puro milagro en el aire suavemente, a menos de diez metros delsuelo. Aún así, el aterrizaje fué muy brusco, y con su espalda tumbó varios árboles y destrozó parte de la vegetación.

-¡Rosette, lo... per...!- no conseguía formular palabra. Con la mirada desenfocada, la chica cerró los ojos. -¡Rosette! ¡¡ROSETTE!!

Chequeó rápidamente las constantes vitales humanas. Seguía viva, y no se había hecho daño. Solo se había desmayado.

La sostuvo durante un tiempo, hasta que decidió llevarla de vuelta. Había estado a punto de matarla. No volvería a ocurrir. Debía alejarse de ella. Ella era un ángel, y él un maldito demonio. Los demonios solo traían caos, destrucción y muerte. Odiaba no poder saber lo que pensaba, pero no tenía duda alguna de que ahora sí que le causaba verdadero terror. Le había visto. Cara a cara con un demonio.

La transportó andando hasta el muro exterior del convento. Luego trepó y la depositó en su cama.

Sus pies eran pesados. No querían irse. Se encontraba a su lado, culpable por lo sucedido y miserable por lo que su presencia provocaba. Los monstruos no deberían existir. Solo provocaban dolor.

Iba a comenzar a amanecer. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, saltó por la ventana. Rosette entonces se abrazó a su almohada. -Chrono...

_**Continuará.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína. También una gran desilusión amorosa. Ahora que tengo ambas, intento volver a ser esa niña estúpida de doce años, antes de que todo comenzara a ir peor... "_Alicia."_

Disclaimer anti-derechos de autor: Los personajes son de _Daisuke Moriyama_. (Échale mano, a ver quién rayos es ese tío...)

A GemCia's _Chrono Crusade_ fanfic...

Se trata de un universo alternativo de esos. La época data los 1920 o 1930, pero nunca se sabe... Y el lugar de la acción es algún sitio donde la religión se tome muy en serio.

Normas de lectura de este fanfic:

-Cosas que se hablan-

"Cosas que se piensan, y que si no las piensa Rosette, puede oírlas Chrono" Esto significa que Chrono puede oir los pensamientos de las personas. Rosette es la excepción. De ella solo obtiene silencio. Piensen que es por el motivo que les de la gana, ya sea que porque Chrono la quiere no puede leerle la mente, o porque Rosette es idiota y no piensa absolutamente nada que no diga. (me inclino por la segunda, jejeje...)

* * *

**LA HISTORIA DE UN DEMONIO Y UNA MONJA.**

Capítulo 5: La perdición.

* * *

Aquella noche soñó con él.

Una figura oscura como la noche se colaba por su ventana. Ella sólo conseguía ver sus ojos rojos de sangre, llenos de pasión y desesperación.

Sentía su piel desgarrada a manos de la bestia. Era muy doloroso. También muy placentero. Se veía incapaz de huir, incapaz de negarle nada.

-Rosette...

Era completamente suya.

"...Y tú eres mío"

Abrió los ojos empapada de sudor. Otra vez. Como cada noche desde aquel día.

Rosette, en un intento de despegarse de su oscura realidad, increpó -¡Maldición, a este paso voy a gastar todo el agua limpiándome!- y luego señaló a un punto cualquiera de su cuarto y gritó -¡¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA, IDIOTA!!

Se levantó hacia la ventana. La tenía siempre abierta, esperando que él entrara. Oteó el cielo en la hora más oscura de la medianoche, sin una sola estrella ni resquicio de luz por culpa de la niebla.

-Chrono... ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

En un arbol del bosque, Chrono mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana de Rosette. Podía ver a través de la niebla, eso no era dificil, pero no podía ver a través de Rosette.

No debía ni tenía que volver. Por poco acaba con su vida. No lo iba a tolerar.

Pero no podía alejarse.

Era como la mosca, que se ve atraída hacia la luz. Como el oso, atraido por la miel. No podía acabar bien. No estaba bien. Ella era humana.

Y él era...

"¡¡¡...UN DEMONIO!!!" gritó con la mente una persona desde el suelo al divisar a la criatura.

Chrono estaba demasiado distraido para notarlo. Un cazador veterano le estaba mirando a los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Chrono rugió, mostrando sus blancos colmillos. Si lo asustaba, probablemente se iría y le dejaría en paz.

Debió pensarlo. El instinto de supervivencia de un cazador se encontraba en su arma, y este no era la excepción. La escopeta tronó con violencia en la silenciosa noche, y de inmediato, el aullido de furia que le siguió fue escalofriante. Varias personas, desde sus casas en el pueblo, se estremecieron.

El cazador trató de huir, aterrado.

Chrono estaba herido. Sanaría muy rápido, pero su brazo izquierdo dolía. Sus ojos brillaron salvajes, del mismo color de la sangre.

La sangre que había en sus manos.

¿Porqué tenía sangre en las manos? ¿Qué había pasado?

El cazador se encontraba muy malherido, y estaba rezando contra un árbol, mientras sangraba abundantemente por las múltiples heridas con las que un demonio le había maldito, esperando su fin. -¡Pi... piedad! Tengo f-família... e hijos...

"Casi... casi lo mato..." pensó Chrono. No lo recordaba. Estaba en el árbol, e inmediatamente, estaba frente a este humano herido de gravedad.  
Chrono se aproximó al atemorizado hombre, que estaba a su merced. Éste ideaba mil y una excusas que creía que podía aducir para pedir clemencia al maligno ser que iba a matarle. Chrono las veía todas demasiado estúpidas. Ninguna razón de peso.

-Las heridas son graves...- explicó Chrono, con algo de pesar. -Pero sanarán.

Lo levantó del suelo como si pesara menos que una pluma.

-Olvide que existo. Olvide que me ha visto, y no volverá a verme nunca.

El hombre, obviamente, no le creyó. Aún estaba aterrorizado. Estaba demasiado muerto de miedo para pensar nada. Chrono no escuchó ninguna voz por su parte cuando lo abandonó en la puerta del médico del pueblo.

* * *

Rosette dejó la cena en el plato. -Me voy a dormir.

Era la primera en retirarse de la mesa desde hace días. Y todas, TODAS, lo habían notado.

-O lo vas a intentar.- inquirió la hermana Anna. A nadie se le escapaba que Rosette tenía muchísimo sueño. Se dormía por todos lados, apenas tenía fuerzas. -¡Tienes que volver a comer, como hacías antes, o un día de estos te va a dar algo!

-Es verdad, cada vez te ves más débil...- continuó Claire, para reforzar sus palabras. -¿Qué te pasa?

Mantuvo silencio. Mantener un secreto en el convento era muy difícil. Mantener la presencia de Chrono como un secreto era AÚN más difícil.

Recordó su mirada iracunda clavada en sus ojos, y entristeció notablemente.

La hermana Mary la acogió en un abrazo -Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que necesites...

Rosette suspiró. -Lo sé...- Se apartó, con una sonrisa despreocupada y dijo golpeándose el pecho -¡Además, no pasa nada! ¡Ya veréis, solo es un bajón pasajero, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda conmigo!

Y dicho, partió con paso ligero a su cuarto, dejando en el comedor a tres hermanas muy preocupadas.

-Ah, ¿habéis oído los rumores?- preguntó Anna.

Claire se extremeció de los piés a la cabeza. -¿De... de la criatura?

La hermana Mary negó con la cabeza. -Los seres demoníacos no existen...

Anna le reprendió -¡¡Pero ese señor está en el hospital, con unas heridas que ningún animal, por malvado que sea, se atrevería a hacer!!

-¡¡Dios nos proteja!!- se santiguó Claire. Mary negó con la cabeza, resignada. "Demonios... son cuentos de viejas."

* * *

Rosette entró a su cuarto, se descalzó y cambió al camisón blanco de dormir, pero no se acostó. Sacó el vestido rosa de debajo de la cama, y también el zapato de cristal. Se preguntaba dónde estaba el otro. Todo lo que recordaba era una enorme caída, y la voz de Chrono desesperado martilleando sus oidos.

Escuchó un ruido en la ventana, y escondió el vestido y el zapato bajo la cama.

-¿Chrono?- preguntó tentativamente, asomándose a la ventana.

No había nadie fuera. Silencio.

Rosette frunció el ceño. Demasiado silencio. Como solía ocurrir. -¡¡Chrono, sal de ahí!!

-No...- escuchó por encima. Rosette alzó la vista sobre su ventana. Chrono estaba apoyado en el borde superior, con ese aspecto tan terroríficamente atractivo de aquella noche, con las alas completamente desplegadas a ambos lados de la ventana y la sombra de sus prominentes cuernos sobre su cabeza.

De nuevo, Rosette perdió la voz, completamente embelesada por la belleza perfecta de su rostro, y por esos ojos rojos, brillando en la oscuridad.

-Rosette...- suspiró, y con un gracil movimiento ocupó el hueco de la ventana. Rosette retrocedió dos pasos. Su voz se volvió lo más difícil de escuchar -...Lo siento... Lo siento mucho, tanto... perdóname... culpa mía... casi... tu... lo siento...

Su rostro tenía la misma expresión torturada que en aquella cena tan cara. -Deja de pedir perdón y poner esa cara...

Chrono negó con la cabeza. -Entiendo... Ya es muy tarde. Pero...

-¿Pero...?- instó la chica a que continuara, no entendiendo lo que sucedía.

-Pero necesito... ¡¡NECESITO QUE ME ORDENES QUE ME ALEJE DE TÍ!!

La cara de Rosette era todo un poema, mientras sentía cómo su interior poco a poco se rompía como el zapato de cristal que no tenía. Unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

-No puedo...- continuó Chrono -Quizá si lo dices tú, sea capaz de hacerlo... Lo he intentado y no puedo irme, pero no quiero hacerte daño ni aterrorizarte nunca más, así que ¡dime que me vaya ahora mismo, y que no vuelva jamás!

Rosette negó con la cabeza, una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Chrono intentó moverse -¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA IRTE DE AQUÍ OTRA VEZ, IDIOTA!!!- gritó, abrazándole con una fuerza sobrehumana, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban.

-¡NO ME DAS MIEDO!- gritó, golpeándole el pecho con la diestra. -¡NO TE TORTURES A TÍ MISMO!- gritó, y le golpeó con la siniestra. -¡¡DIJISTE QUE VENDRÍAS TODOS LOS DÍAS!!- gritó, golpeándole con ambas manos entre las cuatro oscuras paredes.

Luego comenzó a sollozar, enterrando su cara donde le había golpeado. -Te he hechado de menos... snif... todos estos días...

Chrono la estrechó suavemente entre sus brazos, sin tener muy claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Pronto Rosette dejó de llorar, aferrándose fuertemente a él. -...Necesito un poco de aire...

Chrono asintió. Muy despacio, levantó sus piernas con una mano y sujetó su espalda con la otra, instándole a que se sujetara. -Vamos a un sitio más agradable.

Rosette rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, como el sediento sujeta una botella de agua.

Despacio, Chrono se apoyó en la ventana. Luego, saltó al vacío de la noche.

La hermana Mary tocó a la puerta dos segundos después. -¿Rosette? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ¿Con quién hablas?

No hubo respuesta. Mary abrió, y la puerta chirrió con lentitud.

Dentro estaba oscuro. -¿Rosette?- preguntó a la oscuridad, mirando a un lado y a otro. Encendió la vela de la mesilla. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Por debajo de la cama, asomaba algo de color rosa. Mary lo examinó, curiosa, extrañada e intrigada, con un creciente temor y desasosiego creciendo dentro de ella. Era un vestido rosa, elegante y arduamente elaborado, junto a un zapato de cristal.

* * *

Chrono desdendió sobre un puente de piedra, cuya baranda de metal impedía que las personas cayeran al río. La verde flora a ambos lados del lugar indicaba que no había sido utilizado desde hacía años. El río continuaba un par de kilómetros hasta llegar al pueblo más cercano, del que se podían distinguir las luces de las casas y de algún tipo de celebración.

En aquel lugar se respiraba vida y tranquilidad, excepto cuando a la llegada de Chrono todo ruido se silenció, y solo el arrullo del río seguía escuchándose, tranquilo e imperturbable.

El demonio depositó suavemente a la chica sobre las piedras. La chica tomó aire profundamente.

-Debí ponerme los zapatos antes de salir...- se quejó la chica al notar la aspereza de la piedra bajo sus pies.

-...Voy un momento a cogerte unos.- ofreció Chrono, apartándose para salir volando de nuevo. Rosette le retuvo sujetándole el brazo. -¡No, no te vayas...! No hace falta...

Un sonido suave y rítmico llenó gradualmente el valle. En el pueblo, una banda había comenzado a tocar música popular. Chrono y Rosette miraron brevemente en aquella dirección, cuando comenzaron a estallar los fuegos artificiales. Rosa, verde, azul, rojo, amarillo...

Rosette los miraba embelesada, sujeta a la baranda.

Chrono estudiaba los colores que las luces proyectaban en su cara.

-Es precioso... ¿Sabes, Chrono? Todas esas luces, cada una de ellas, nos dicen, nos enseñan que estamos vivos.- Su corazón latía con fuerza contra el pecho, y estaba completamente segura de que Chrono lo podía oir.

El demonio tenía la impresión de que ya había oído aquello alguna vez, en alguna parte. Eran memorias borrosas, pero solo sonidos.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de recordar. Rosette le sintió encogerse. -¿Chrono, estás bien?

Él afirmó, recomponiendose. -Cada vez mejor. Me siento bien contigo.- admitió, con una media sonrisa en su cara. Adoraba el silencio. Adoraba no tener que escuchar a cada momento lo monstruoso que era.

Ella le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, a esos penetrantes ojos rojos, brillantes de preocupación y de alegría. Le estaba poniendo nervioso.

A continuación, lo que Rosette le dijo lo descolocó -...Tu belleza no tiene comparación.

Se encontraba literalmente congelado. ¿Bello? "¿Me ha llamado bello?"

En ese preciso momento Rosette unió sus labios a los suyos.

Chrono se convirtió literalmente en una piedra. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron por completo, incluyendo sus alas, que hacían aspavientos a ambos lados. Aquella sensación era condenadamente gloriosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Rosette le estaba besando. A _él_.

Comenzó a temblar, sintiendo la necesidad de aferrarse a algo que lo distrayera de aquel absorbente calor. Su mano encontró la barandilla. Ésta tembló con él, hasta que con un estrepitoso estruendo se despegó de la piedra y él se encontró levantando en vilo la baranda del puente, de más de cuatro metros de largo, y la zona por la que la tenía sujeta se estaba contrayendo con un chirrido metálico muy desagradable.

Rosette no sintió nada de aquello. Solo notó cuando Chrono retiró su rostro levemente hacia atrás, con una expresión particularmente precavida en la cara. La de Rosette era una pura interrogación.

-...No hagas eso.- forzó Chrono a que la voz saliera de su garganta, y lo hizo de un modo muy áspero, que lo hizo sonar sexy.

Rosette entonces centró su atención en la baranda y en todos esos ruidos ajenos a la situación que había oído mientras...

-Ha sido maravilloso...- susurró Rosette, demasiado perdida en el momento.

Él se alejó un paso -Mírame...- ordenó Chrono. -Mírame, y por una vez, abre los ojos... ¡Soy un demonio! ¡¡Soy un _maldito_ demonio!! ¡¡¡Puedo acabar con tu vida en menos de un segundo!!!

En menos de un segundo, dobló la baranda de hierro por la mitad y la arrojó sobre un árbol, partiéndolo por la mitad. Éste cayó haciendo mucho ruido sobre el río, que levantó una ola de espuma en vertical.

-¿¿¿PORQUÉ NO PUEDES VER LO PELIGROSO QUE SOY PARA TÍ???- Chrono aulló completamente frustrado y confuso -¿¿¿PORQUÉ TE EMPEÑAS EN QUERER ESTAR CONMIGO???

Rosette avanzó hacia él. -Porque nunca he conocido a nadie como tú...

Chrono negó con la cabeza, obcecado. Rosette siguió -No importa tu apariencia externa, no importa como crees que eres... Importa tu interior... aquí...- Rosette posó suavemente su mano sobre el corazón de Chrono. -Aquí late un corazón bueno, que no quiere hacer daño a nadie. No ves cómo eres realmente.

-Soy un monstruo- insistió Chrono, y miles de voces antes oídas que así le llamaron le respaldaron.

-No lo eres... Porque yo...- Rosette se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. -Yo... no puedo haberme enamorado de un monstruo.

Chrono escuchó, más atento que nunca. Esa cálida sensación ocupaba ahora todo su ser. Su sangre latía furiosa en sus mejillas y en su pecho, acelerando su respiración. Algo húmedo estaba estorbando su visión. "Acaba... acaba de decir que..."

Rosette volvió a mirar la profundidad de sus ojos rojos, vivos y encendidos. -Chrono, te quiero...

Estuvo inmóvil por un breve lapso de tiempo, y sin decir ni media palabra se dió la vuelta, secándose las lágrimas. No recordaba haber llorado nunca.

Rosette se aproximó a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le rodeó hasta quedar frente a él. Chrono la estrechó entre sus brazos, enterrando sus rodillas en la roca del suelo. -Gracias... Yo...- perdía la voz. No conseguía decirlo. -Yo... tamb... yo...

Ella le rodeó con sus brazos, consolándole. -Shhh... tranquilo, no hace falta... No ahora...

-Eres mi perdición...- maldijo el demonio al suelo y a su suerte.

-Gracias...- dijo de nuevo Chrono, escondiendo su rostro otra vez.

No tenía opción. Acababa de descubrirlo. Ella era su vida. Si ella no estaba, él tampoco. Habían nacido para estar juntos.

* * *

Chrono depositó a la chica en su cuarto, quedándose en la ventana.

-Bueno, yo...- comenzó Chrono. -Casi es de día... y... a las hermanas no les hará mucha gracia ver a alguien como yo por aquí...

Rosette sonrió. -Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Chrono secundó la sonrisa. -La mejor...

La chica se inclinó hacia él. Y él hacia ella.

Un beso corto, de despedida.

-Hasta mañana.- sonrió el demonio.

-Más te vale venir...- amenazó la chica con el puño.

Chrono entonces se inclinó para recibir un último beso, y luego saltó al vacío, alejándose volando con un elegante y grácil batir de sus alas negras.

Rosette se llevó la mano a los labios, procurando atesorar esa sensación para siempre.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no notaron en la ventana contigua a la aterrorizada y muerta de miedo hermana Mary, que observaba escondida el idilio amoroso entre una monja y un terrorífico demonio, una criatura de la noche.

_**Continuará.**_


	6. Chapter 6

No quiero dejar esta historia a medias, pero como sabía que no iba a actualizar por un periodo prolongado de tiempo, he creído conveniente dejar la historia en este punto, más que publicar este capítulo... En fin, allá va.

No quiero reviews que me digan que continúe. Especialmente si los manda todos la misma persona. Me alegro de que te guste la historia, Mijochan, pero enviar tropecientos reviews (utilizando diferentes nombres) para decirme que continúe hizo que me diera miedo seguir escribiendo. En serio. Ahora comprendo porqué "fan" viene de "fanatismo". He llegado a tener pesadillas...

No me hacen falta reviews diciendome que escriba: no quiero dejar historias a medio escribir. Ya soy bastante inconstante en mi vida, así que me marqué, como mínimo, este objetivo.

Ahora sí, a lo que iba.

Disclaimer anti-derechos de autor: Los personajes son de _Daisuke Moriyama_. (Échale mano, a ver quién rayos es ese tío...)

A GemCia's _Chrono Crusade_ fanfic...

Se trata de un universo alternativo de esos. La época data los 1920 o 1930, pero nunca se sabe... Y el lugar de la acción es algún sitio donde la religión se tome muy en serio.

Normas de lectura de este fanfic:

-Cosas que se hablan-

"Cosas que se piensan, y que si no las piensa Rosette, puede oírlas Chrono" Esto significa que Chrono puede oir los pensamientos de las personas. Rosette es la excepción. De ella solo obtiene silencio. Piensen que es por el motivo que les de la gana, ya sea que porque Chrono la quiere no puede leerle la mente, o porque Rosette es idiota y no piensa absolutamente nada que no diga. (me inclino por la segunda, jejeje...)

* * *

**LA HISTORIA DE UN DEMONIO Y UNA MONJA.**

Capítulo 6: La tortura.

* * *

Cuando Rosette se levantó, estaba demasiado feliz para notar que era mediodía y nadie había ido a despertarla.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, cuando obviamente las demás hermanas estaban almorzando, le pareció ligeramente extraño que al sentarse entre la hermana Anna y la hermana Mary, la primera se levantara para sentarse a otro sitio, y la segunda automáticamente giró la cabeza y comenzó a hablar con la hermana que tenía sentada al otro lado.

Rosette pestañeó extrañada. Probó el primer bocado del puré y comprobó que la gran inmensa mayoría de las presentes, si no todas, lanzaban disimuladas miradas hacia ella.

Masticó dos veces. Tragó. Estaban cuchicheando entre ellas. Se llevó las manos a la cara para buscar lo que era tan gracioso. No lo encontró, así que tiró de la manga de la hermana Mary y le preguntó -¡Oye! ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-...Nada...- Mary la miró de un modo indescifrable. "¿Y esa mirada... es que te has enfadado conmigo?" pensó Rosette.

Mary se giró a su plato, pero estuvo un buen rato sin probar bocado. Rosette engullía a una velocidad increíble, y mirando el plato de Mary por el rabillo del ojo, soltó -Neeee... ¿Vas a comer más?

Élla nuevamente pareció pensar lo que debía responder, casi temerosa. Rosette le arrebató el plato y preguntó con la boca llena -¿Pero se puede saber qué os pasa? Es como si hubierais visto al diablo.

BLAM.

Mary se cayó de la silla hacia atrás, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la cara completamente aterrorizada y señalando acusadoramente a Rosette con el dedo -¡tu... tu...!

A falta de completar la frase, se levantó del suelo y huyó despavorida hacia las escaleras. El resto de hermanas habían dejado de comer para mirar a Rosette con la misma cara. Los tensos segundos pasaban, y mas de una se retiraba abruptamente.

Rosette se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Iba a pasar por alto lo feo que estaba que la hubiese señalado de esa forma, porque la mirada que había recibido no era normal.

* * *

Chrono nuevamente se encuentra caminando entre humanos, pasando levemente desapercibido. Como era de esperar, la gente se apartaba inconscientemente. Y aunque no lo esperaba en absoluto, ahora algunas personas se detenían y le miraban con atención, buscando en su aspecto el motivo de la inquietud que les producía.

Chrono se encogió de hombros, inquieto, y dirigió sus pasos a la plaza, a echar un vistazo a los anunciamientos. Allí estaban los panfletos, y en uno había lo que se asemejaba al dibujo de un monstruo de garras ensangrentadas y ojos rojos. "¡Maldición, ojalá supiera leer!"

Una niña de cuatro años lo señaló diciendole a su madre -¡Mira mamá, qué chico tan raro!

-¡No le mires!- riñó la madre, alejando a la niña corriendo. Chrono comprendió que la gente estaba más alerta: aquel señor realmente debió acabar gravemente herido.

Un adulto se encontraba de pié allí junto al tablón, leyendo con atención. -Perdone...- Inquirió Chrono a dicho señor, que llevaba una cinta blanca alrededor del cuello. -¿Podría decirme qué es lo que pone ahí?- dijo señalando al dibujo.

El cura parpadeó, mirando al extraño chico de pelo púrpura, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. -Pequeño, ¿no te han enseñado a leer en la escuela?

Chrono se encogió de hombros. "¿Pequeño? Qué irónico, probablemente soy mayor que tú." -Nunca he.. 'tenido la ocasión' de ir. ¿Puede decirme qué hay escrito? Parece importante.

-Es un aviso. Al parecer, la gente aún cree fuertemente en los demonios, y dicen que hay uno rondando cerca. Una persona ha resultado herida, así que se ha organizado una partida de caza para esta noche. No se te ocurra ir a jugar al bosque, vete a casa a dormir. Mañana estará resuelto.

Dicho esto, Chrono salió corriendo. El padre Remmington le observó marchar, con un extraño presentimiento.

* * *

-¡Rosette!- la llamó la madre superiora. -Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, así que acompañame.

La chica dejó de intentar conversar con sus compañeras. "Otro castigo... ¿Qué he hecho ahora?" se preguntó acompañándola.

Cuando salió al pasillo, dos hermanas la apresaron, una por cada lado. -¡Eh, soltadme!

-¡Rosette, esto es tuyo!- gritó la superiora, sacando el zapato de cristal de su manga. Su mirada era una mezcla de miedo y terror.

-¡BRUJA!- gritó una de las chicas del comedor.

Rosette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de que un golpe seco la dejara sin sentido.

* * *

Frío. Debilidad. Cansancio.

Dolor. Traición. Ira.

-Chr... o... no...- musitó Rosette conforme recuperaba el sentido. Estaba todo muy oscuro.

Excepto esas luces.

-¡Ha hecho un pacto con el diablo! ¡Yo lo ví!- gritó una de las hermanas.

-¡Bruja! ¡Fue tu culpa que ese hombre esté malherido!

Estaba atada. Que no pudiera mover los brazos era prueba de ello. Tenía frío, porque le habían quitado la ropa. Bueno, al menos no toda, pero el camisón blanco poco abrigo era. Se encontraba atada a un poste y sobre un montón de leña seca, en el patio del convento. Estaba oscuro. Era completamente de noche, y las luces visibles eran las antorchas encendidas de las hermanas, encargadas de castigar en nombre de Dios. Su imaginación las hizo parecer un recuerdo tenebroso de la Inquisición.

-¡Ha despertado!- dijo la hermana Claire.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁIS HACIENDO!- Rosette aún no parecía comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que comenzó a gritar. -¡ESTÁIS LOCAS O ES QUE QUERÉIS MATARME!

La muchedumbre de hermanas calló abruptamente, y entre ellas se respiraba el miedo. Otra hermana gritó -¡Está poseída!

Rosette negó con la cabeza. -¿¡Pero de qué estáis hablando! ¡Bajadme de aquí, hace frío y estas cuerdas duelen! ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA!

-Rosette... Has vendido tu alma al diablo, y esto lo demuestra.- dijo la madre superiora, enseñándole el vestido y el zapato. -Estaban en tu cuarto. ¿Son tuyos?

-¡Sí, pero...!

-¡BRUJA!

-Yo... tu... vendiste tu cuerpo y alma al demonio...- djio Mary con la voz lo suficientemente clara.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?- se escuchó claramente una voz firme tras las hermanas, a la entrada del convento.

Las hermanas callaron y se dieron la vuelta, abriendo un amplio paso entre esa persona y Rosette.

El padre Remmington.

Acababa de llegar, antorcha en mano y escopeta a las espaldas. La gente del pueblo le había pedido que buscara a la bestia, la que él consideraba inexistente. Sin embargo, la gente se sentía segura si varios hombres salían armados en busca del peligro, aunque éste no existiera. Cansado, había decidido pedir a las hermanas un poco de agua... Para encontrarse esto. Habían atado a Rosette a un poste en el patio, y una pila de leña se encontraba bajo ella.

El padre Remmington no necesitaba muchas explicaciones para comprender que eso era incomprensible. Por muy traviesa e indisciplinada que fuese.

-¿Quién es el responsable de esto?- aventó, agitando la antorcha, a la vez que la luz iluminaba los rostros de las jóvenes, que ocultaban su rostro.

Todas las hermanas estaban enmudecidas. Unas por la culpa, otras por la vergüenza.

-¡Padre, ayúdeme!- gritó Rosette, desde el poste, esperanzada de que al menos el padre tenía una cabeza sensata y la sacaría de allí, y convencería a las hermanas de que estaban siendo irracionalmente injustas con ella.

La hermana Anna se adelantó en el grupo. -¡Padre, Rosette es una bruja!

El padre abrió los ojos, sorprendido y a la vez furioso. -¡Eso es absurdo!- replicó. -¡Por Dios, no estamos en la Edad Media! ¡Todo en esta vida tiene una explicación, no la culpéis de sandeces!

Recordando a la terrorífica criatura con total claridad y , la hermana no pudo más -¡ESTABA EN SU CUARTO CON EL DEMONIO DE OJOS ROJOS, YO LA VÍ!- estalló la hermana Mary.

-¡SE LLAMA CHRONO!- replicó Rosette desde su restringida libertad de movimientos, agitanto el poste en el que estaba atada. Comprendió de inmediato que debía haberse callado. Los ojos del padre Remmington habían cambiado completamente de forma. Las hermanas comenzaron a murmurar entre sí de nuevo, de forma ensordecedora.

Prácticamente se había sentenciado a sí misma.

Remmington, que solo creía lo que podía ver, estaba atando cabos. Un monstruo avistado, en el que él no creía. Un monstruo de ojos rojos. Un chico de ojos rojos. Rosette confirmando su teoría.

Una ola de terror se instaló en sus ojos. -...No puede ser...- musitó. Tras él, una sombra levantaba un objeto pesado.

Fué todo lo que pudo decir, antes de que un dolor agudo en la cabeza lo dejase inconsciente. Remmington cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, a la vez que la antorcha que sostenía caía justo al borde de la pila de leña. El crepitar de la madera erizó los nervios de Rosette. -¡NO!

La madre superiora dejó caer el tronco manchado de sangre a un lado. -Hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer. Y en nombre de Dios... Es necesario erradicar el mal de su hogar...- susurró, llena de tristeza.

El olor a madera quemada se extendía lentamente. Los ojos de Rosette reflejaban las llamas de la luna, amenazantes.

* * *

Rosette le estaría esperando. Era bastante tarde. Pero ir ahora resultaba algo peligroso para ambos. A lo mejor debía desaparecer por un breve periodo de tiempo en la cueva, o camuflarse alrededor del convento. De cualquier modo, ahora mismo era el objetivo de los airados humanos. Podría matarlos, y así le dejarían en paz...

Ya comenzaba a oírlos. Los susurros. Cuanto más cerca del suelo, más alto se escuchaban. Estaban buscandole en silencio, pero sus cabezas le estaban llamando monstruo y abominación. Otra vez. Matarles comenzaba a sonar apetecible. El bosque quedaría en silencio de nuevo... Pero ese era el problema, el maldito silencio de la noche, que le recordaba lo solo que estaba hasta entonces. Decidió alejarse un poco a un lugar más inaccesible.

Chrono planeaba preocupado sobre la zona del lago, batiendo sus alas y atento ante la inminente llegada de sus cazadores, cuando al horizonte divisa una extraña luz anaranjada. Imposible para ser de noche, bajo la clara luz de la luna llena. Se escuchaba el eco de unos gritos... De la zona del convento.

Su cuerpo se movió hacia allá, inconsciente de lo fácil que sería localizarle si se movía sobre el bosque, por los caminos, en una noche tan despejada.

...y gritó con toda su alma para que no fuese lo que imaginaba...

**Continuará.**


End file.
